


Breakfast in the bunker

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Other, awkward Cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel goes to Dean for advice about you, then tries to ask you out on a date
Relationships: castiel x reader
Kudos: 24





	Breakfast in the bunker

You shut off the warm water, stepping onto the cold tile floor. Goosebumps erupt across your arms and legs. You wrap yourself in a towel and attempt to dry your hair with another towel. When it doesn’t work you decide to blow dry it. 

The hot air rushes over your hair, causing it to flow in one direction. You started humming to one of your favorite songs, melody calming you. You think about Dean and Sam, the business, Cass. Eventually your hair is dry. 

You step into the kitchen with the intent to make some tea and see castiel standing in the middle of the room, motionless.  
“Well if it isn’t my favorite angel!” You exclaim excitedly.  
“Oh hello (y/n).” He says quietly  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes. You look beautiful (y/n).” He says out of nowhere, resulting in a confused smile from you  
“Thanks...?” You turned back to the kitchen, busting yourself with the task of making breakfast.  
“What are you making?” He asks, stepping closer to you.  
“Pancakes! We had a good hunt, I thought we would celebrate!” You say merrily  
“Maybe the smell of breakfast will wake the boys up” he smiles

Castiel’s mind went back to the conversation he had with the brothers  
“I think I love (y/n).” He says suddenly when you left to go to sleep  
Dean and Sam just smile and exchange looks  
“Took you long enough.” Sam says  
“What should I do then?” Castiel questions  
“Call her pretty.” Sam says  
“Ask her out!” Dean says, grinning at the angels discomfort  
“Give her lots of compliments,”  
“What does “asking her out” mean?” Castiel requests 

“You okay?” You ask, worried because the angel became deathly silent and still.  
“I am fine (y/n)” he says softly  
“Would you like to help?” “Make the pancakes?” You added after he looked confused.  
“Alright..”  
you guided his hands around eggs, teaching him how to crack them properly. “No- not that hard, Cass” you say after he got egg white all over your apron and his trench coat  
“Maybe you should put an apron on?”  
“Maybe I should..” he says, looking down on his coat in dismay 

He slipped into an apron, struggling to tie the knot. Your tied it for him.  
“like this?” He asks, you nod as he poured flour into the bowl, puffs of it rising up and settling into his nose and cheeks.  
You pour in sugar and milk humming as you went along.  
“What song are you singing?”  
“Never going to give you up by Rick Astley” you respond, knowing he doesn’t know who or what that is  
“Oh. What is it about?”  
“It is about a guy who really loves a girl and he tells her that he is “never gonna give you up” and that he wants to be more than just friends. Sweet right?” You say, smiling. He pauses, debating what he is about to do.  
“That sounds wonderful..” he hesitates before saying the next part “would you go out with me?” He breathes  
“Yeah. I didn’t hear the last part?”  
he stayed silent  
“Cass? Are you okay?”  
“Would you go out with me?” He blurts out suddenly  
“What do you mean?” You ask, confused on his intentions. He has never acted like he would want to go on a date with you, or anyone for that matter.  
“Would you go out- on a date with me? Dating is a way to test out compatibility with c-“ you interrupt him  
“I know what a date is” you say, smiling softly  
“Dean told me I should be “charming” and “compliment you” so you would be attracted to me..”  
“Yes. I will go out with you.” He beams, blue eyes shining with joy  
“But promise me, never take dating advice from dean again.”


End file.
